The present invention relates to a smoking article, preferably simulated smoking device in the form of a cigarette, which produces a flavored aerosol.
Various smoking articles which generate aerosols are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,229 teaches an aspiration device having a paper tube with a filter at the inlet end and a plug of flavoring material inside the tube downstream of the filter, the plug being located in the tube downstream of the plug of flavoring material and an outlet filter is located at the outlet end of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,032 teaches an aspiration device for delivering a controlled flow of fluid to the smoker's mouth. The device includes a tobacco column with a filter at one end with a container filled with a drug disposed within the filter. The container includes an air inlet port open to the ambient at the side wall of the filter and an outlet port at the mouth end of the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,082 teaches a smoking article including a tube having a fuel element at one end with a hole through the fuel element, a substrate impregnated with an aerosol generating substance immediately downstream of the substrate, a tobacco plug immediately downstream of the substrate, a cylinder of filter material with a concentric tube located downstream of the tobacco plug, and a filter rod at the end of the tube from the fuel element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,168 teaches a smoking article which has a fuel element with passages therethrough and a jacket of tobacco located immediately downstream of the fuel element. A container containing a substrate including an aerosol generating substance is embedded in the jacket of tobacco. A cellulose acetate cylinder including an aerosol passage is located immediately downstream of the jacket of tobacco, and a filter rod is located at the end of the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,347 teaches a smoking device including a container for a flavorant liquid with a tube located inside a cylindrical outer container resembling a cigarette. A tube extends from the container to the mouth end of the outer container. When a person draws on the mouth end of the outer container liquid flavorant passes from the container through the tube to the person's mouth.